a monster's love
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: This is a requested fanfic that I finally finished. 2p China fell in love with a sweet girl, this is a little look into their daily lives. This is how a monster loves a sweet girl. Children shouldn't read


A/n Okay this requested fanfic from Amy rose but not the real one. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you find this worth the wait. I am really sorry, anyway on the story. This is 2p China x Oc

Xiao (2p China) was in his basement mixing up items to make potions silently, one mistake could kill him and he didn't need that. Then someone with long strawberry blonde hair opened the basement door silently and closed it behind her. She made her way down the steps with a single sound so Xiao didn't notice that he had a guest in his basement. While Xiao swirled purple liquid in a test tube, small arms wrapped around his waist. Xiao flinch slightly and grabbed his butcher knife he was just about to take off whoever dared to touch him. But he stopped just before the blade touch the pale skin of his girlfriend Miki. She smiled at him even though any normal person would be freaking out from having a huge butcher blade near their neck.

"Xiao!" She said smiling. "I was wondering where you were." She hugged him tightly as Xiao put down his butcher Knife.

"Never do that again, I could have killed you." Xiao mumbled out as he let Miki hugged him.

Miki giggled and said "But you didn't so everything okay." She pulled away from Xiao and smiled up him brightly. "Now let's get out of this musty old scary basement, I baked cookies for you." Then Miki skipped up the stairs with a bright smile on her face.

Xiao rolled his eyes and followed behind her while mumbling "She seriously has too much energy for one person." Xiao closed the basement door behind him and locked the door so Miki wouldn't get into his stuff and find all the horrible things he has done in his past. Of course he would never tell her that, he loved Miki and doesn't want her to leave him thinking he is a monster. Even though he kind of is, killing for his own amusement, torture those who ever him a look he doesn't like. Then keeping trophies of all his victims in his basement, he can never let Miki see the terrible things he has done. Xiao sighed and walked into the kitchen and looked at Miki who was humming a little tune to herself silently. She gave Xiao a bright smile and skipped over to him.

"I baked your favorite type of cookies." Miki said smiling up at him. Xiao nodded then watched as Miki picked up a basket of cookies and handed it to him. "Go ahead and eat them." Miki smiled brightly at him as she waited for Xiao to take a bite. Xiao sighed and took out a cookie and took a bite.

"You really are a great baker Miki." Xiao said with a smile grin. Miki's smile widens and she almost tackled Xiao to the ground. Good thing Xiao caught himself before they did; Xiao put his hand on the counter. "Miki please don't do that, what if you got hurt?" Xiao said as he looked at her.

She giggled and said "Sorry Xiao I just can't help it, you make me so happy." She then placed a gentle kiss on Xiao's rough lips. Xiao's arms circled around Miki's waist as he kissed her back. The gentle kiss then started to turn into a heated make out session that left both of them breathless. Miki had a slight blush on her cheeks as she pulled away from Xiao; she stared deeply into his red eyes. Xiao stared back; he couldn't help the lewd thoughts that ran through his mind. His eyes traveled down Miki's forms. Xiao licked his lips and started to kiss on Miki's jaw then slowly made a trail of kisses down to her neck.

"Ah Xiao!" Miki moaned out quietly as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

Xiao then kissed up to Miki's ear and whispered huskily into Miki's ear "Sorry Miki, I can't control myself." Xiao then picked Miki up bridal style and started walking up to his bedroom. Miki blushed brightly and held onto Xiao, she didn't mind this side of Xiao. In fact she enjoyed it, she enjoyed seeing the side of Xiao that no got to see.

She loved the fact that Xiao trust her enough to even let this side out around her, so she smiled and said "don't be sorry Xiao, I really don't mind." Xiao smiled then kicked his bedroom door open and once inside he kicked it back close.

"Good because I can't promise I won't lose control today." Xiao growled into Miki's ear before laying her down onto the bed. Xiao then started stripping Miki of her pink loli dress while sucking and kissing on Miki's neck. Miki's blush came back and she moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Xiao wanted to mark Miki just to show everyone that she is his and only his. He would happily kill anyone that dared to even think of Miki in a romantic way. He looked up at Miki's face and said "Miki you know I love you right."

Miki smiled and said "Of course I know that and I love you to." Xiao nodded and ran a hand over Miki's pale flawless skin. He went back to attacking Miki's neck; he littered her neck in red hickeys. Then Xiao moved back to admire his work, he smirked at Miki. Miki looked at Xiao with a flushed face. "Xiao p-please take me!" Miki said in a pleading tone. Xiao nodded and stripped his clothes off, he then got between Miki's legs.

"Ready my dear?" Xiao whispered into Miki's ear. Miki nodded and Xiao smiled as he lined up his manhood with Miki's entrance. He started to push into her tightness slowly, he let a small growl escape his lips Miki let out a loud moan as she filled by Xiao. Xiao moaned quietly as he started to move slowly in Miki's tightness. He loved every minute of it, how her womanhood squeezed his member. His thrust then started to speed up as his lust started to cloud his mind; Miki's moans also made him want to thrust faster. He wanted to hear more of her moans as he speeding up. "Miki." Xiao groaned out as he kept thrusting into his love.

"X-Xiao! Ah m-more." Miki moaned out loudly, she tangled her fingers even more in Xiao's hair. Xiao let out a growl then speed his thrust up to an un-human speed. Miki's eyes widen and she moaned out loudly in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Xiao's waist and moaned into Xiao's ear. Xiao started sucking on Miki's neck again and speed up his thrust even more. He could feel his climax building; but he was going to hold it back as long as he could for Miki to cum first. Miki was getting close to as she moaned out even louder, she wanted it even more. Xiao moved faster and harder with his thrust, he looked down at Miki and smiled. Miki moaned out louder and louder as she got closer and closer. Xiao thrust got harder and faster as he got closer; soon he was going to cum. Then Miki screamed out Xiao's name as she came hard around his manhood, her walls tighten around him. Xiao growled out Miki's name as he came into Miki, filling her up to the brim. The two then laid there basking in the afterglow of their wonderful sex.

"I love you Xiao." Miki said smiling.

"I love you to Miki." Xiao smiled then ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "Now let's get some sleep." Miki giggled then closed her eyes as she fell asleep in Xiao's arms.

A/N Finally done, I am so sorry I didn't finish this requested fanfic fast enough; hopefully it's worth the wait.


End file.
